Stars
by yeslek7
Summary: Rikku has been lonely for quite awhile. What happens when she decides to get a job a Djose Temple to work with the infamous Gippal? Is love in the air? GippalxRikku. Still in progress!
1. Love?

_Hello readers! Okay this is my first FF story. It's GippalxRikku. It is in Rikku's POV. This is only the first chapter. I am sorry if it takes awhile to post more chapters. I do have things to do. _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MAYBE CREATIVITY ?** _Please enjoy! Read& Review. Thanks. :)_

**Love.**

I haven't really had much time to think about it since Yunie's pilgrimage and all. Then there was sphere hunting and afterward the whole Vegnagun thing. But for a month I haven't had any thrilling adventures to keep me busy. Although honestly, I never once forgot about love. Yuna and Tidus were (and still are) a constant reminder.

At first when I met Tidus, I had liked him. I thought the feeling was mutual, but then I saw how he acted with Yuna; which made me realize that they _should_ be together. It was also a constant reminder of how jealous I was of my cousin.

First of all, she was a girl. I know it doesn't seem like it would matter much, because believe me, I am one too. The thing is that the _guys_ know she's a girl. Where I have always just been 'one of the guys', the sisterly figure, or just friends. And even if they **were** remotely interested, my overprotective father would quickly diminish any thoughts of me romantically.

Secondly, everyone noticed her. Everybody cared what 'Lady Yuna' had to say. They always complimented her and talked to her. I was by her side most of time, but shoved aside along with Paine. Then that's when I noticed I never had any real best friends until I went on these adventures. I had Gippal before I left to go with Yuna, but he left first for the Crimson Squad and I haven't consistently seen him lately. Maybe I should visit him more often, since everybody else is moving on.

Tidus and Yuna were attached to each other, Paine was starting to hang out more with her old Crimson Squad friends (one certain one named Baralai a little _too _much I notice), Wakka and Lulu had the baby, and here I was all by myself. I recalled the day Gippal had to leave. I wonder if he ever thinks about it too. I doubt it. He does have the Machine Faction to run and he has other friends to think about too.

xxxxxxxxxFLASH BACKxxxxxxxxx

"Rikku," a familiar voice called out. I lazily opened one of my eyes being blinded by the bright sunlight that shone through my windows. I closed my eye again. It was early. _Too_ early if you ask me.

"C'mon get up," the voice said again, this time adding a shove to my back. I made a muffled groan. I may be hyper active, but the stage of actually getting up is the hard part of my day. Unfortunately, I knew what today was. I stretched my whole body and sat up, rubbing my eyes profusely. I looked around my room settling on the male figure folding his arms in the middle of my room with a sly grin on his face. Gippal. This was the last day I got to spend with him before he left for the Crimson Squad. The last time I would get to see his gorgeous face, chase him around, tease him, be teased by him, share secrets, and so many other things for a long time, and possibly ever.

"Finalllyy. I thought you'd never wake up," Gippal complained jokingly, uncrossing his arms so he could wave his arm to make emphasis. I made a meek smile even though my eyes showed sadness for his departure.

"Shoo," I said prodding my hand in the direction of the bedroom door, "I have to get ready."

He strode over to the door, but before he exited he looked over his shoulder to add, "Okay. But don't take too long Cid's Girl." Any other day that would've annoyed me or made me shake my head, but this just made me even sad-_er_.

After I got dressed and ate, Gippal and I hung around doing silly things as usual. It was night in the desert after we finished having a race and laid ontop the sand, staring at the stars. I always liked stars. How they lit up the dark sky, and how wherever you go, there are always stars. Kinda keeps everybody in touch somehow, ya know?

I sat up and hugged my legs, resting my chin atop my knee. The desert night was not good for short shorts and tank tops I reminded myself. "Gippal?" I asked turning my body to face him.

"Hm?" he grunted, moving his gaze from the sky to me.

"Wherever you go, promise not to forget me. And whenever you look at the stars to think of me back at home," I said studying his expression. "Pinky promise," I added extending my small pinky out towards him. He flashed a quick (brilliant) smile and placed a hand over my pinky. I furred my brows. Why would he not pinky promise me? Obviously he could see my confusion because he smiled (yum) again. He then pushed himself up into a sitting position and put a hand on the side of my face. I could feel my face burn under his touch. No doubt I always had a little girl crush on him. Who didn't on their best guy friend? He leaned forward and gently kissed me on the lips. It felt like forever sitting there, kissing him, my heart racing, my head whirling with confusion. He finally pulled away.

"I promise," he said looking into my swirly green Al Bhed eyes. He slid his hand from my cheek down to my hand and laced his fingers through mine. "C'mon. I should get you home. It's late and I don't want Cid getting mad at me," he said helping me off the chilly ground. On the walk home we shared a nice silence. At my door he placed another small kiss on my forehead and left. That night I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was the kiss and how he could do this to me right before he had to leave. When I saw his stuff missing the next day, I stayed inside and cried myself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed deeply. Somehow I doubted Gippal even remembers that. He's kissed tons of girls, no way my first kiss could've stood out compared to the more experienced (and more attractive) girls he has kissed before and since then. Unless it was completely dreadful, but I don't think it was _that_ bad, so he should have no reason to remember it. I tsk'ed at myself. _Stop thinking Gippal in that way. He is you're friend and would never look at you that way. So you should do the same._

I haven't really worried about having a boyfriend (or at least a date) for most of my life- considering I always thought I was going to end up with Gippal as a child, then as an early teen I still had a crush on him and I was busy helping my pops. I also didn't know much about being girly and flirtatious. I was the girl who hung out with all the guys, playing sports, destroying and making machina, and never wore a skirt. Once I actually got permanate female figures in my life, I learned these things. Reason for change of outfit. I mean honestly- Pops, Brother, and Gippal were not very influential in those critical areas. _Especially_ Pops. When I asked if I could go on my first date I thought he almost had a heart attack. Old man really needs to let go. I helped save Spira. _Twice_. I think I can handle a measly guy.

"Stop lounging around. Dinner's ready, ya!" Wakka's voice rang from the hut. The thought of food was a convenient distraction from my thoughts. It also made my tummy rumble and mouth water.

I was visiting Wakka, Lulu, and the baby at the time. I'm afraid the poor kid's going to end up exactly like Wakka: the hair, the accent, obsession with blitzball. I'm hoping Lulu will keep the little buddy smart and his head on straight. Wakka's a nice guy, but sometimes a little kookoo. But then again Lulu has an interesting choice of fashion, maybe it's Auntie Rikku to the rescue!

I pushed myself up and walked towards the small, homely hut. When I entered I saw the baby in a high chair making spit bubbles and flailing his arms, Lulu trying to feed him some mashed, disgusting looking baby food, and Wakka watching the two and shoveling food into his mouth. I piled my plate with delicious smelling foods (obviously Lulu cooked that night) and sat at the table.

"Oh, Rikku, you're back," Lulu said wiping the baby's face clean, "Do you have plans for what you are doing once you leave here?"

"I might get a job at Djose Temple," I beamed. "Since I got nothing better to do," I quickly added.

Wakka downed the rest of his milk, placing the glass down with a thud. Then using the back of his hand, wiped his mouth. "Better than lying around mooching off of people, ya?" he complained. He was hinting at the fact that for a month, I've been back and forth at all my friends and family's houses eating their food, 'borrowing' money, and etc. Hey, it wasn't like I didn't help them out while I was there. Lulu was nice enough to point that out.

"She babysat for us and helped clean up, all the while you were sleeping," she stated giving Wakka a stern look.

"I've had blitzball practice. I'm trying to get the team ready for championships!" he defended his lack of help. This started a little bickering war. I took my cue to leave. I mean, I finished everything on my plate already anyway.

"I'll let you two sort out your differences. But I'm off to catch a ride with Brother. See ya later," I declared giving each a hug, the baby a kiss atop the head, waved goodbye, and left. Now, if only Brother remembered to pick me up... Hopefully Buddy is on board. In the mean time I decided to spruce myself up a bit. I _was_ going on an interview. Yep. That was my excuse for sprucing up. Not because that the incredibly sexy Gippal would be interviewing me. And certainly not because I liked him even a tid bit. I shook my head. I'm a hopeless case and really should stop thinking of him in that way. Oh well I thought. I added some strawberry flavored lipgloss to my lips and rubbed them together to get the full effect. I tucked all the stray hairs back into place and finished myself off with a fruity perfume. Eventually I heard the loud rumbling of the Celsius and the screeching of Brother.

They dropped me off at the Djose Temple and left to go find a sphere they spotted somewhere else. I'd stay with them, but I'm sure I'd go crazy with only me, Brother, and Buddy in an airship. This seemed like the best solution to what I should do for at least right now in my life. The whole working at the Machine Faction thing. I get money, visit a friend, and I get to play with machina. Fun! Nothing can stop this from being awesome. Even if they get fiends, at least I'd get to beat some monsters up again. And maybe, just _maybe_ if the strawberry lipgloss, fruity perfume, and my up-beat personality worked its magic, Gippal would like me. Or at least hit on me. Any attention, that isn't bad, works for me.

After the annoying waiting process, I went in the large (scary looking) temple for an interview with the one and only Gippal.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hahaha, Sorry it's been extremely long. I've actually had this done for ages, but I didn't post it cause it was so short. But what the hay! Might as well?

I stepped inside the gloomy temple, my boots hitting the stone floor causing echoes through the place. It could really use a makeover. It's always so gray and drab. It needs bright colors, like yellow, or orange! All it really needs is a female touch. Hm. If I worked here, that could be arranged. This place would be better in no time! A small smile tugged on the corner of my lips.

"Come to see me, Cid's girl?" a deep (sexy) voice called out. I turned my head quickly to the sound of _his_ voice, my braids hitting the side of my face. There he was, walking toward me with his blond spikey hair and odd purple get up, that only _he_ could work. My smile broke into a grin and my insides fluttered around. He stopped when he reached me and was wearing his infamous smirk.

I purposely wrinkled my nose, "You?" I added the eyebrow cock. "I came for a job silly," I said with my smile returning.

He started slowly circling me, like a vulture to its prey, while gazing me up and down, fingers resting upon his chin. I could feel the heat rise inside my body, insecurity dawning me. On the outside I played it cool, my arms folded casually, all my weight being put on one leg, as if I didn't care what he was doing. Though I did. I mean really, _what on earth was he doing?_

"I dunno. I don't think a pipsqueak like you can handle a job at the Machine Faction," he declared as he finally stopped moving.

"Hey!" my voice instantly shot out, "I've taken down plenty of things way bigger than any of this machina," my arms flailed around as usual, "I can handle anything you throw at me." Hmph. _Me_ not being able to handle something. Now that's just silly. If I put my mind to it, I can do it. AND with a positive attitude. "Also, I've worked on machina all my life so," my pink tounge jutted out into the air. _Stick that in your juice box and suck it, Gippal!_

He chuckled at my seven-year-old like antics, "Well you are _Cid's _girl. I suppose I have to get you a job or you'll just run off to tell your daddy," he stuck out a hand, "You're hired. Welcome to the Machine Faction."

I took the hand with a tight, firm grip in full confidence that I could show him I am a woman who can do any man's job and do it better. "Thank you sir. When will I start _boss?_" I joked, sadly letting go of his hand and traded it for punching him lightly on his muscular arm.

"Get geared up, you start today."


End file.
